Silane compounds having an amino group are useful as silane coupling agents, surface treating agents, resin additives, paint additives, and adhesives. Known silane compounds having an amino group include organoxysilane compounds having a primary amino group such as aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, organoxysilane compounds having a secondary amino group such as N-phenylaminopropyltrimethoxysilane, and organoxysilane compounds having a tertiary amino group such as dimethylaminopropyltrimethoxysilane.
These silane compounds have only one functional or amino group per molecule. For this reason, they sometimes insufficiently develop effects due to functionality introduction when used as silane coupling agents, surface treating agents, resin additives, paint additives, and adhesives.
To solve the outstanding problem, Patent Documents 1 and 3 propose tertiary aminosilane compounds having an intramolecular organoxysilyl group and Patent Document 2 discloses a secondary aminosilane compounds having an intramolecular organoxysilyl group. Since these compounds react with moisture to form a hydroxyl group in addition to the original amino group, the effects due to functionality introduction become greater. These compounds are also regarded as less environmental load-providing compounds because the intramolecular organoxy moiety does not form low-boiling alcohols such as methanol and ethanol upon reaction with moisture.